The Schepens Eye Research Institute is a major center for vision research affiliated with the Department of Ophthalmology at Harvard Medical School. The mission of The Schepens is to conduct research that will identify the mechanisms of diseases that cause visual dysfunction and blindness. In order to achieve this goal, the faculty uses and creates a variety of laboratory animal models that are essential for studying the pathogenesis and treatment of a diverse group of ocular diseases. Within the Animal Facility at The Schepens there has been an increasing demand for animal protocols that require BL2-N containment and procedures. The reasons for this are: (i) an increasing use of recombinant DNA technology in vivo, and (ii) recruitment of new faculty with expertise in bacterial infections. This application supports renovations to the Animal Facility that will establish a new Animal Biosafety Level 2 suite that will conform to the NIH guidelines and the requirements of the COMS (Committee On Microbiological Safety) at Harvard, which oversees the use of recombinant DNA and/or infectious agents. Specific Aim 1 will renovate 5 rooms to provide dedicated BL2 rooms for mice and rabbits that include: (i) ante room / gowning room, (ii) rabbit holding room, (iii) rabbit procedure room, (iv) mouse holding room, and (v) mouse procedure room. Renovation plans include improvements in the: (i) architectural structure of the rooms, (ii) HVAC system, (iii) electrical system, and (iv) plumbing. Specific Aim 2 will provide: (i) three single side micro-ventilated mouse cage racks that will be used to house rodents in the mouse BL2-N holding room, (ii) one cage changing hood, and (iii) two new BL2 biosafety containment cabinets. These renovations will significantly improve the quality of vision research conducted by the Faculty at the Schepens Eye Research Institute.